Cullen who?
by water phoneix
Summary: bella is left by the cullens when they find out she is pregnant the years change her and so do her new family. when the cullens come back the flood gates open on a whole load of trouble. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. bella's unhapiness, victoria's choice

BPOV

He left... he didn't just leave, they all left. They didn't believe that I didn't sleep around. Not even Alice... oh god Alice.

I looked back on what happened. The dreary days, the sleepless nights. Was it really worth it?

I remember the day I had told Edward that I was carrying his child. At first he had frozen, and then he had started shouting and shaking me. He had dragged me to his family's house were he proceeded to scream some more, there had been a mix of shocked and hurt faces... all except one. Rosalie had looked smug. I can still remember her words.

"I told you the human was no good but did you listen? no. Well maybe you'll listen to me in future. I said she would wreck our lives and she has. You are all so shocked and heartbroken. Is it really that much of a surprise? That the teenage human did what all teenage humans do? Have fun with this, I need to feed." She had left then, I still hadn't understood not till Carlisle had said those four words

" Bella, vampire can't reproduce." He had looked so grim and hurt. I had screamed and cried that I hadn't slept around, I had only ever slept with Edward but none of them would listen to me. They were all so sure I had betrayed them.

Edward had taken me home then, told me to sleep, I was so exhausted I couldn't help but comply. I had driven to their house the next day to find it cold, bare and empty. They had packed up in the middle of the night and left me. I had fallen to my knees and cried. I stayed on that spot on the ground for hours and days on end when I heard the noise. Then and only then had I moved, to hear the sound of super human speed swishing all around the house and for one glorious minute I thought they had come back, that they had realised what a mistake they had made by leaving and come home to me. However it was not meant to be, I looked up only to see the tall figures of Victoria and Laurent. They had stood looking at me and I at them.

She was the first to speak, "where are your protectors now? Stand up and face me. Your mate killed mine and you know what they say an eye for an eye a mate for a mate!"

**Hope you enjoy this first chapter. I don't know whether or not to continue. give me your ideas.**

**Water Phoenix (stupid title not letting me change it when i accidentally put the wrong thing... if anyone knows how to sort title out your comments would be much appreciated )**

**thanks**

** oh p.s i own nothing sadly. depressed sigh. only in my dreams.**

**xx**


	2. edwards woes

EPOV

I can't believe my Bella cheat on me. I know I left her but I came back, I thought that everything was alright. Ha well clearly I was wrong. Then again could I honestly blame her. I would cheat on me too. I cant touch my own bloody girlfriend...ex, ex-girlfriend.

Just because I understood it didn't mean it didn't hurt. It felt like someone had grabbed my dead heart and tried to rip it out of my chest, the pain was almost unbearable. I am never on my own now. I always had someone sat with me In case I tried something silly as Esme seemed to think I would. I probably would. The weight of Bella's betrayal was crushing my chest. Why did she do this to me? I looked at my sister Alice. I honestly don't know who was more hurt by Bella's actions me or her. Bella at the time had said to Alice that she would have seen her cheat on me before she even decided to cheat. It was Alice's thoughts that made up my mind 'not if it was with Jacob'

That had been the final nail in the coffin, pardon the pun, it was bad enough that she was still seeing the mongrel but the thought of him touching my Bella was too much, that he may have touched my Bella, pleasured her in ways that I had only attempted once. Just the thought of it now ripped a growl from my chest. Alice looked up at me startled. I quietly apologised cringing at the sound of my own voice. Oh Bella what I wouldn't give to have you in my arms right now. Smelling your scent and feeling your warm soft skin against my icy hard skin. A dry sob escaped my lips and Alice rushed over to me holding me, telling me it would be all right. Would it though would it really?


	3. BPOV 16 years later

BPOV 16 years later

I surveyed the room with a keen eye. There was no mess, no screaming, Bear wasn't hanging Carlie and EJ upside down for winning at whatever game they were playing, Sarah wasn't creating mini twisters on her hand, Victoria and Laurent weren't snuggling in the corner, Chris wasn't reading a thick medical book and Garret wasn't popping from spot to spot with his teleportation.

I sniffed the air to check if they were in the house. Were the hell were they all. Then I heard it, a muffled sob coming from defiantly one of my two daughters. Carlie and E.J are the light of my life and if anything ever happened to them I would go to the Volturi and have them kill me. They are two very special girls; they have powers even though technically they are only half vampire. Carlie can see future events just like... her Aunt and she is getting better all the time, at first her visions were blurry and often distorted with practice though she now has the most wonderfully clear visions and they are always one hundred percent accurate, she is the quieter of the two, preferring to stay indoor reading or drawing. E.J on the other hand is an empath like... her uncle, the poor dear struggles with it terribly often confusing others emotions for her own. She is prone to massive mood swings but everyone still loves her because they all understand that it isn't her fault.

As well as that they both like myself can hear the thoughts of others just like...like...their father and like me can protect their minds from invasion by creating a mental shield as well as project their thoughts into others minds, this is very useful especially around Christmas because Bear bless him is and always has been clueless as to what us girls want, they are extremely fast, faster than the rest of the coven myself not included. My powers are slightly more complicated I am almost like well a leech or an imitator, I take tiny, tiny amounts of peoples powers and can make them into strong versions of that power for my own personal usage, everyone who I met with powers whilst I was human and even now I have my own version of their power.

I tear around our house trying to find and console my child who is now openly sobbing and I find her. Carlie is sat in her rooms with pearly tears rolling down her cheeks and to my horror the skin of her pet rabbit clutched to her chest. I dash to her and hold her in my stone like arms whispering sweet comforts in her ear until the tears stop and she is calm enough to tell me what happened. "E.J k...k...killed flopsy, she drained her and skinned her and she gave me the skin saying I could st...St...Start a fur collection..." there was more but I couldn't understand what my baby was saying she was that hysterical. I found out that bear had taken her hunting to try and calm her down, I was furious that not only had E.J killed her sisters pet she had been taken out by her favourite uncle and even though Bear was trying to help he had inadvertently rewarded the behaviour. I sent a message through our mind link to bear to get home right this second and then I sent my emotions to E.J to show her just how furious I was with her and how much trouble she would be in when she got home and them I told her that if she wasn't home in two minutes the punishment would be much more severe.

As predicted she was home and in the room with us in less than a minute. I was shaking I was that angry with her. "ELIZABETH JADE SWAN... HOW DARE YOU KILL YOUR SISTERS PET... YOU HAD NO RIGHT, NO RIGHT AT ALL TO EVEN BE IN HER ROOM. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" both girls gasped because although I swore in front of the adults I never ever swore in front of the girls let alone raised my voice to either of them.

I studied my daughters face and I saw regret and slight fear in her eyes. I controlled myself enough to continue. " I have been angry at you both before but never, never have I ever raised my hand to either one of you and let me tell young lady I am sorely tempted to do so now!" she was now crying and it shocked me to say but I thought she deserved everyone of my harsh words. I know she struggles with her empathic abilities but lately she has been taking liberties and using that as an excuse, well no more. "I could honestly tell anyone who asked that I had never been disappointed in you, either of you, and now because of your selfish and cruel actions that would no longer be truthful. Well I hope your proud of yourself young lady because not only will you be paying with your own money to get your sister any pet she wants you are so grounded you'll be lucky to see the light of day for the rest of the year. Your new routine will be get up, got to school, come home, do any and all homework in your room without complaint go to bed. Your TV will be taken out of your room; you won't have music and no treats until I say so. If you need to go hunting it will be with me and me only do I make myself perfectly clear?" she nodded tearfully and left to go to her room. I looked at Carlie who gave me a watery smile before zooming past me to burry her pet.

When I got downstairs I found everyone starring at me mouths open.

Bear was the first to speak "wow Bells. Don't you think that was a little harsh?" I growled at him and said "martin" he winced no-one ever used his real name which must have shown him just how angry I was. "Don't you dare try and tell me how to raise my kids. And how dare you all take E.J out and leave Carlie, the victim on her own. How do you think she would have bloody well felt that you took E.J out and left her when she had done nothing wrong. Can you not see how twisted that is. If anything it should have been Carlie taken out and E.J left home." They all looked ashamed, I probably shouldn't put all the blame on them, Carlie probably wouldn't have gone even if they had offered but that still didn't make their actions right.

I studied their faces a little and saw something other than guilt. They almost looked pitying. I tasted the emotions in the air, yep definitely pity. Why though? They had only pitied me once before and that was when they found out my story. I had decided to be open and honest with Victoria and Laurent. They had understood and taken me under their wing so to speak. I had been turned five days before the babies were due as Victoria was worried about a human giving birth to two half vampires. I had been immediately repulsed by human blood, the girls had too. The five of us became vegetarians, I had been so proud of Victoria and Laurent, there was no taking it slow for them, they went straight onto animal blood and gave up human blood cold turkey. I remember the first time my babies opened their eyes, Carlie had one gold eye one vivid green eye, E.J had one gold eye and one brown eye. Their beauty had taken my unnecessary breath away.

No matter what I always love them. All my family for that matter. That's why when Sarah said she missed England we up and moved over here. To see such pity in their faces was causing me pain.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" I croaked. I saw Victoria's lips tremble as if she wanted to cry. I knew then something was bad. So bad as to have Victoria look like she wants to cry.

She handed me a newspaper clipping and I understood at once.

There in front of my very eyes was words and a picture that made my dead heart break all over again.

_**We welcome with pride doctor Carlisle Cullen and family to Bradford. **_

_After a long stay away he has returned and will be working in the local hospital. His wife and adopted children are very pleased to be in this region of England again after staying so long in Scotland. They will be moving in to wetherby manor and their stay here is looking permanent. Welcome back doc._

I felt the breath rush from my chest. The Cullen's were coming to live here. Not only that but they were going to be our neighbours. As I was thinking this the door bell rang. I took in a long breath. It was them, they were here and they were stood outside my home...oh crap.

**Hi this is water phoenix. I am new at this but I haven't received a single review so far and I am worried that no-one likes my story. I had a friend of mine read it and he said I should just not bother anymore so I am leaving it up to you. If there is anyone out there who likes this story please, please leave a review. Any suggestions, criticisms or compliments would be welcome. I am leaving it totally up to you guys whether this story is continued or not.**

**Yours water phoenix p.s I own nothing**


	4. EPOV 16 years later

EPOV 16 years later

16 years to the day. It has been 16 years since my Bella...no not my Bella. Not anymore, she found someone else, someone better and I only care about her happiness. The weird thing is she has dropped off Alice's radar completely.

She isn't dead, I know that for a fact, I would feel it if she wasn't on this earth, Carlisle has the theory that she isn't doing anything important and maybe that's why Alice can't see her, Alice seems to think that its plausible but where oh where can she be.

Our plane just arrived in the Leeds Bradford airport and what I was not expecting was for there to be reporters waiting for us. True we had stayed here for a few years back when we first left America, Carlisle was loved as a doctor more so than in F...F... the place we used to live. I can't even say the name of our old home town, all the painful memories it brings back are so horrible. Not all of them are but they make me feel like I had a great big hole in my chest because even though she betrayed me she still owns my heart completely and fully.

I gave a sad sigh, what I wouldn't give to see her one last time, to touch her warm skin and her soft hair, to smell her sweet aroma. Steady on Edward, thoughts like these only get you hurt. Esme found the perfect house, it is huge, not to mention we only have one neighbour and according to the locals they are a secluded family, keep themselves to themselves and that's just fine with us.

We unpacked quickly and within five minutes the previously empty house was full of all our effects. Esme, of course, insisted we meet the neighbours so after a quick hunt we went across the lane and up through the massive garden and rang the door bell. We stood for a minute and a half before a huge man opened the door, he was bigger than Emmet. He studied us for a long moment before sneering and trying to shut the door. That's when we noticed, gold eyes, beautiful features and no heartbeat. They were like us. I could hear Alice's excited thoughts about making friends with a new coven. I was more concerned that I couldn't hear his thoughts, I looked into his face and noticed he looked like he was concentrating on a far of voice, he gave a disappointed sigh and opened the door for us.

The rest of my family seemed not to notice the originally cold greeting and stepped into the foyer. That was when the smell hit me, Victoria, Laurent and...could it be...it wasn't possible after all this time. She stepped out of the shadows and my family and I gasped.

There was my Bella, my beautiful Bella. A vampire like myself. I felt unparalleled joy at the sight of my wonderful Bella. After all this time. Her face was expressionless and her eyes seemed cold.

I wanted to run at her and hold her in my arms, make love to her like I had always wanted to with no hold backs because she was fragile. Something stopped me though. I watched as Victoria glided towards her and snarled. To my shock and horror Bella snarled at me...me!

I couldn't understand it, suddenly a breeze flew past me and the others. Two girls who looked approximately fifteen sixteen darted past me and into Bella's waiting arms. I looked at them and gasped at what I saw. They were shorter than Bella by a head or so, they had mid back length hair that was exactly the same shade of bronze as my own unruly mop, one of the girls turned towards me and let out a pitiful growl, as if warning me to stay back, she had one golden eye and the other was the same luxurious brown that my Bella's had been in her human days, the other girl turned her face slightly towards me and from what I could tell she had a singular green eye. My stomach flipped. They were without a doubt my children. I felt a purr start up in my chest and I took a step towards them. The girl that had growled at me now crouched snarling at me, the other one turned her face completely away from me to press it more firmly in her mother's side. I did not expect the snarling one at the floor to lunge at me though and the force of the blow sent me flying backwards. Her fists were pummelling into my chest, my family gasped but when they took a step to move to help me they had the giant, Victoria and Laurent step into their paths blocking them in.

The little one on top of me was screaming and I saw pearly tears falling from her brown and gold eyes.

"you left us... you didn't care...you abandoned mum...how could you? All she ever did was love you and you left her to die. You didn't even try to find us. Why...why..." she could no longer speak and I was glad of that because every word coming from her little mouth was a knife in my chest.

I was so absorbed in the girl's features that I didn't notice Bella and the other child and pull her off me. I sat up and watched as Bella held the weeping child saying "I am so sorry baby...I didn't mean for my shield to go down, I am so, so sorry. Its ok baby let it all out..." she was gently rocking the girl back and forth. I felt a slight pressure at my side, I turned and looked into the other girls face, there were unshed tears there but she didn't look like she was going to try and rip out my useless heart so I just sat and let her examine me.

When she finished looking me up and down she held out her hand and pulled me to my feet. She smiled quite sadly at me then walked over to join Bella and who I could only assume was E.J. they looked perfect together even though one of them was sobbing hysterically and the other looked like she didn't know what to do with herself. The one who had helped me up nodded as though hearing something the rest of us couldn't.

I joined the rest of my family who seemed to be in as much shock as I was. The child with a green eye came towards us with a kindly smile on her pretty face.

"Would you please follow me into the sitting room, mum and E.J won't be long but mum thinks it best to let her calm down so she is taking her hunting." She almost skipped through the massive doors to our left. We came into the most beautiful room I think I have ever seen. It was so light and open. The little one asked us to make ourselves at home. I was content to look at her face which had a mixture of mine and Bella's features. Carlisle spoke to get rid of the tension.

"My dear, I think you know our names, perhaps we could learn yours." She giggled and nodded her head. "Yes I am sorry, how very rude of me. Yes I know that you are my granddad, you are my nana, you are my aunts and uncles and you... you are my father. My name is Carlie, Carlie Renesemee Swan." She smiled warmly at us and the tension seemed to melt away.

The big man came in and sat next to my daughter (god it felt so good even thinking that, my daughter, my daughters) she smiled at him and he began laughing, just out of the blue. It was quite odd to watch. Eventually he stopped and turned to look at us "hi I am bear, bear swan. This little rascal's uncle. E.J's too. They should be back soon. "he then looked at Carlie "and if your mother heard you using language like that she'd kill ya"

"Too late, I already heard it." came Bella's twinkling voice. Carlie paled considerably

"Sorry mum. I won't do it again" even though she was trying to look sorry a small smile kept pushing through. Bella laughed and sat down E.J scooting in next to her. Bella looked at her pointedly. She rolled her eyes, sighed and looked at me "I am sorry I attacked you, I sometimes have trouble dealing with the emotions around me and I get all mixed up, please accept my apology." She didn't look as if she particularly cared whether or not I accepted it but I smiled and nodded all the same.

It was jasper who asked the obvious question.

"What do you mean the emotions around you?" his face held a look of encouragement. She looked at her mum who smiled and nodded. She sighed once more and began talking in a dull uninterested voice.

"I am an empath, recently I have been struggling making out the difference between my emotions and the emotions of the people around me. I have other powers to and my sister has powers as well but that's for her to tell you."

Carlie smiled and said "I see the future. I sometimes have trouble working out what is real and what is a vision but mum says I am getting better all the time. I have more powers as well but they are harder to explain."

Alice and Jasper were beaming at the two. They talked amongst themselves, talking about the children's childhoods, their favourite things their least favourite thing. The E.J emitted a tiny almost inaudible yawn. She cringed and Bella laughed. "right then you two off to bed. I heard that yawn. The Cullen's can come over soon so don't give me that look Carlie."

We saw ourselves to the door.

My family left and I just stood there leaning against the door. I had Bella back in my life and two wonderful daughters that I hadn't previously known existed.

Life was good, I just needed Bella back by my side and it would be perfect.

UNKNOWNPOV

I want it all. I shall destroy you Bella Swan. You will rue the day you turned me away. Oh yes I shall make you pay. I shall hit you hard and fast when the time is right and nothing and no-one will stand in my way!

**right there you are then. Edward has daughters, one of them has an attitude, Edward has high hopes and there is a psycho on the loose. Thank you to ****vanessa, Miss Louise, HermioneLF, yosimite and finally milkchocolatehot64. I have poor self confidence and your reviews really cheered me up. Oh and yosimite if you have any questions or confusions leave them in a review and I shall do my best to answer them, that goes to anyone who at any point feels confused. Its what I'm here for. This chapter is for you guys and I hope you like reading it as much as much as i liked writing it**

**yours water phoneix**


	5. things that go bump in the night part 1

**Thank you too all my reviewers. You have all made my day. I shall without a doubt continue with this story. I love that you like it. ****milkchocolatehot64 your reviews have put a smile on my face (I am a girl) this chapter is for you hun. **

Unknown POV

All that you have is mine. It should be mine. You are just a filthy whore. A thief. You, Bella Swan are living my life, with my family. I don't know what you did to make them forget me but you have done something. Oh yes I shall have my revenge and you shall have to watch as I tear apart your precious world that you have built with my foundations. Then you will know true pain.

EPOV

It is about one o'clock in the morning and I still can't get that goofy smile off my face. It's true that Bella didn't speak to me or even look in my direction but I have a good feeling, that maybe in time we could be a big, slightly dysfunctional, happy family.

I can still see her face now; I close my eyes to savour it. her beautiful eyes, cute little nose and gorgeous lips. I can feel myself purring I am that happy.

My daughters too. Carlie is amazing; she is so sweet and quiet. E.J may not completely trust me yet but I think in time we could have a good bond. She and jasper got on like a house on fire. He two had originally struggled with his abilities, he has promised to teach her how to tell the difference. Alice is going to help Carlie with her visions.

Yes life is good.

BPOV

Life is shit. I heard his thoughts all throughout the evening, thoughts of us becoming one happy family. Ha like I could ever trust him again.

He abandoned me when I needed him most... twice! For god sake once was bad enough but twice.

I would have to be completely stupid to fall for his lies again. Nope never again.

My thoughts turn to my daughters. I felt awful for E.J. I hadn't meant to but I had accidently let down my shield enough so that some of my emotions were let out and because E.J was right in front of me she got the brunt of it and the poor girl got all confused and needed to let all that anger and pain out, she did it in the only way she could think of. By attacking the cause of the pain.

Carlie is torn, she wants to get to know the rest of her family but doesn't want to upset me of make E.J angry. Carlie and I both know that if Carlie ever expressed her wishes out loud E.J would consider her a traitor. I wouldn't, its good that Carlie wants to know about her father and his family.

E.J keeps thinking that she doesn't want anything to do with any of them however I saw the wonderment in her eyes when she was talking to Jasper, not to mention laughing at Emmet's crap jokes and taking sneak peeks at Edward. I don't think he noticed but I did. I don't want her resisting her instincts because she doesn't want to upset me. I heard it in her mind. I want to know more but I don't want mum to hate me. That sort of thought kept rolling around in her head.

I could never hate either of them, no matter what.

That's when I heard it. I window breaking upstairs followed by a scream. I raced up stairs and was not prepared for what I saw.

**So what do you think... let me know.**

**Oh and I own nothing, in my heart I own everything, in reality it is all someone elses. Shocking I know but there you have it.**


	6. things that go bump in the night part 2

BPOV

"Bear!" I whispered trying not to wake the hopefully sleeping girls

"What the bloody fucking hell are you doing?" I had run up the stairs and I hadn't been prepared for what I saw... bear surrounded in glasses and well glass, lots and lots of broken glass.

"Sorry... I was bored so I tried balancing the glasses on my nose and I tripped... I thought I saw... never mind it doesn't matter."

"What bear? What did you see?" I asked whilst pulling him up and pulling him downstairs. We went into the kitchen so I could put the remaining glasses in the cupboard and pick the broken glass out of bears hair.

"you aren't going to like it Bella" he warned but I motioned for him to continue. He sighed and looked into my eyes and I could see that for once bear was completely serious.

"there was a flash of lightning and I thought I saw...Claire." at that name I jumped to my feet hissing and practically roaring as I raced up the stairs into the closest of my babies bedroom.

E.J was fast asleep in her bed but her window was wide open. I slammed it shut, it made a large bang and E.J sat straight up looking dazed and confused.

"What's going on... who's there?" I calmed her and apologised, telling her not to worry that it was only me. That's when we heard it. a piercing scream coming from Carlie's room. In my worry for one baby I forgot to make the other one safe.

I tore out of E.J's room and up to Carlie's with E.J and the others hot on my tail, bear must have filled them in on what he saw because as we raced up the stairs to get to Carlie and I looked back at the there was a mix of furious and terrified faces.

I made it through the partially open door in time to see my baby, my terrified baby being pulled out of the window by the psychotic creature that is Claire.

Carlie screamed for me, I caught her hand and pulled, trying to her back into her room, trying to keep hold of her but rain had made her hand slippery and she was pulled easily from my grasp.

I threw myself out of the window after them, chasing the psycho and my baby as fast as I could. Carlie was in tears, they were rolling down her beautiful face as she reached out for me. I could hear Claire's manic laughter and I saw red. I pushed myself harder than I have ever gone before, time has made me rusty, in the old days I could out run Claire by miles in seconds but lack of practise has made me slow.

Claire was pulling ahead of me with my angel in her arms giggling gleefully and I knew then that this was over and I had, for the present lost, but still I did not give up and I kept chasing them till I could no longer see them, screaming Carlie's name and her mine till I could no longer hear them.

Then and only then I collapsed to the ground, bawling my eyes out, the others had caught up to me by now and bear or Chris or maybe even garret picked me up and took me home, they put me in my bed and a sobbing E.J came and lay next to me, looking for comfort but I had none to give, hell I didn't even have any for myself.

She fell asleep a little while later. I couldn't even move.

So may ideas were whirring round my head, I could picture myself tearing Claire to shreds, taking my baby back in the middle of the night when I know Claire is always vulnerable, for a vampire she sure used to always get scared at night and it always used to be me comforting her. God how things had changed, if I only knew then what I knew now none of this would have happened.

I picked up my sleeping babe and walked downstairs, I gave her to her god mother Victoria whose gold eyes were red rimmed and her normally even skin tone patchy. I don't know how much time passed whilst we were just looking at each other.

"don't do this Bella... we need you E.J needs you, please. Let the boys get her. Don't put this on your own shoulders." She was pleading with me even though she knew it was no good and my mind was made up.

"Look after her while I am gone, make sure she eats, drinks, hunts and sleeps. If she wants she can spend time with the other side of her family, keep her distracted till me and her sister come back."

She nodded and sniffled. I could hear her thoughts. '_what if you don't come back...what if your to late.' _Those thoughts were like knives in my chest.

I had to help my friend like she helped me all those years ago

"do you remember when you told me that you didn't know why you changed your mind about killing me, it was like this instinct in you to protect me." I smiled as she nodded " this is my instinct. I have to go get my baby back, I don't know why I can't just stay here and wait, be a good mother to E.J. understand that I love my babies equally and if it were E.J that had been taken I would do the same thing but... it's like something in my brain telling me I have to go, it has to be me. You more than anyone else can understand that." She nodded one last time and I walked out.

I walked past everyone else in my family and none of them even tried to stop me. I think they all heard and understood. I had no doubts they would start their own search party. Most likely telling the Cullen's about Claire and getting them onside to help.

I didn't care.

All I cared about was that my baby was out there with my protégée turned nemesis and when I found her I would kill Claire once and for all, my babies would be safe again and no more would they have to stay at home all day in case Claire came to that town, no more would we hide in the shadows.

Then and only the we would be truly free.

**Well what do you think. EPOV next chapter and if I remember you will learn about Claire.**

**Let me know if you liked it. this chapter although it is brief and not really explains anything explains why Victoria helped Bella, she doesn't know why it was like an instinct that she couldn't fight to help and protect this human girl.**

**To those who wanted to know if I was Rosalie the answer is no, the reason she wasn't singled out in the family to talk or have a shocked face or something is because (and I shall be honest) I forgot about her. Oops.**

**Looking through the list of names for spelling I notice that there is someone in the series called Claire... I didn't know this (I haven't finished breaking dawn and unless the character was important they kina flew over my head, I may have missed her or not read about her yet) Claire in my thing is not a I hated Claire in the book so im gonna make her into a bitch its a oops didn't know she was there oh well kinda thing. I made this Claire up to save any confusion later. **

**Hope you like this chapter**

**Yours water phoenix **


	7. Claire and other crazyness

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added me to favourite or story alert. I love you! You make my day. I love reading your opinions on my work. I promised you an explication on Claire so here it is.**

EPOV

I was smiling the next morning. I decided to wait a decent time before going to Bella's house since the girls would no doubt be asleep, they were teenagers after all, I had wanted to go over to see just Bella but I didn't want to rush her. She would be mine again but I shan't rush her we will go at her pace.

I was so happy last night, even Rose couldn't bring me down with her 'I told you all she didn't cheat' it was almost funny how everyone was screaming at her. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but she has gotten away with things for too long, even Emmet didn't help her out. Everyone was so happy to see her again. Carlisle and Esme were so happy to have grandchildren. I have daughters... I have my Bella back nothing could get rid of my smile...

Oh hell... there are no words to describe how I feel. My heart is long gone. My Carlie has been stolen in the night and my Bella has gone after her. Without a word to me... her father, her...ex.

I can't breathe. I don't need to breathe but still. The big one hasn't stayed still, Laurent looks like someone killed his puppy, and the bloke garret was rocking back and forth, the girl Sarah was sniffling. The only two who looked relatively normal was the other man Chris and Victoria who was holding a weeping E.J.

"Edward." It was Chris. "There is something else we need to tell you. The woman who took Carlie. Her name is Claire, she used to be part of our family, in fact she was the first person Bella ever turned."

Victoria started speaking then "It happened about 16 years ago, after I changed Bella for her own safety Bella wanted a little alone time, she was gone about a week. When she came back she was covered in blood and carrying a body. She was screaming for help. Laurent and I had only just started the vegetarian way of life we couldn't help without killing the person she was trying to save.

Bella had been repulsed by human blood from the word go, yet still she managed to turn the dying woman, though it made her ill for the three days it took for Claire to turn.

Claire was late teens, early twenties. She had been beaten and raped. Bella took her under her wing. She looked after Claire as a mother would look after a child. They were inseparable. The rest of the family eventually got together, I won't bore you with the details, by this time the twins were three years old, Bella still cared for Claire but as you can imagine she often had her hands full with the girls.

Claire started to change, she became moody. Whenever Bella showed affection to anyone other than herself she would fly into fits of jealous rage.

Then it happened. She stole off with the twins in the middle of the night and when Bella caught up to her she was dangling them over a massive cliff. She was screaming at Bella to choose between her or them. Of course she chose them, Claire dropped them, Bella saved them, obviously, but not before Claire came back to the house and destroyed everything, all the girls baby photos and negatives, their first pictures, their first clothes anything that had anything to do with the girls was destroyed. The rest of us were out hunting at the time, we knew Claire wasn't right but we never dreamed that she would do something like that." I hadn't realised I was growling until I felt a small hand take mine, I looked at E.J that was when I heard it, clear as a bell '_its all right dad.'_ I smiled at her and motioned for Victoria to continue.

" Bella found us and as a family we chased Claire away, we thought we had seen the last of her but no. A couple of years later she turned up at the same town we were at, at first we didn't know she was there and the girls wouldn't remember what she looked like because they were only little when it had happened. After she realised who the girls were she tried kidnapping them from their school, poisoning the water supply. We moved from town to town and everywhere we went she was there.

It got to the point where Bella didn't let the girls go to school, we went hunting as one big group. Hell at one point we all stayed in one big room in case she tried anything.

After a while we heard nothing else from her. Bella wouldn't enrol the kids in any schools just in case but we thought we were safe from her. We could go out during the day again and live almost normal lives. Until yesterday.

That was the first time any of us have seen her in ten years. I have never seen anyone as broken as I have seen Bella twice, once by you and your family, once by Claire her adoptive daughter.

After the incident with Claire Bella showed little to no affection to anyone, to see her smile was a rarity, she was just getting back to normal when this happened. Now she is out, god knows where trying to find Carlie. I have never felt so helpless in my life."

After she finished talking she began to sob. Alice and Esme were no better. Rose looked as if she had been slapped in the face, Carlisle and jasper had grim looks on their faces contorted with pain and Emmet had tears rolling down his cheeks yet he made no sound.

I thought to myself that after such a small amount of time these two girls sure had a tight hold on all our hearts.

I decided then I would go out and find Bella and help bring my baby back and let no man stand in my way.

I kissed E.J on the top of the head and walked out, no-one stopped me. I think they understood my need to help.

I was a few miles away when I saw something blur past me. I got in a defensive crouch only to see E.J waiting for me a few feet ahead.

"You're going to find mum and Carlie aren't you" I nodded "good... I am coming with you"

"No... no you're not, you are going to go home and wait for us to come back."

"The hell I am."

"Don't you swear at me young lady now go home."

"You can't tell me what to do... you're not my dad"

"Yes I am"

"Oh shit... well yes you are but you still aren't telling me what to do"

"Ugh why are you so stubborn?!"

"Why are you?"

"How can something so small be so annoying?"

"I know you are I said you are but what am I?"

"Fine you can come. But you do as I say and if I tell you to go back you do it, right"

"Yeah, sure. Where first pops."

"Do not call me pops."

"Fine, where first daddy"

I didn't dignify her with a response. We set off in the direction I could smell Bella from. Maybe this would give us bonding time. It just wasn't the circumstances I wanted us to bond under.

CPOV

Yes. They are playing right into my hands. And when I have them where I want them... I will destroy you Bella, you should never have turned me away, it should have been me you chose that day, I will prove that to the world.

Look out Swan cos here comes Claire.

**Right hope you like it. please review and let me know what you think. To much, not enough, totally crap... let me know.**

**Once again I own nothing. **

**Alas poor nothing I own it well**

**Cutting the crazy. I should update soon, I think, probably, most likely.**

**Bye**

**Water phoenix **


	8. on the trail we blaze

**To my lovely readers **

**I am so very sorry that I have not updated in a while**

**I have the most horrendous writers block**

**I am doing my best but I am firing blanks at the minute**

**I hope I can give you something soon.**

**Till then I have this really poor excuse of a chapter to tied you over.**

**My sincerest apologies **

**Water phoenix**

EPOV

As I carried E.J, she had fallen asleep again bless her, I had time to think.

I had abandoned Bella when she needed me most, it shouldn't have mattered that she slept with someone else. I should have given her the chance to explain.

I had listened to the monster within me and now... I may have ruined any chance to be with Bella in... that way again.

Just the thought of holding her soft, delicate body in my arms again. To feel her quiver beneath my hands and mouth. To feel myself in her warm heat... it was making me slightly hard thinking about it, this is wrong... I am holding my teenage daughter in my arms and here I was fanaticising doing... amazing stuff to her mother.

Come on Edward, this kind of thinking will get you no where.

What is that smell.......................................................its sweet.........................................................

Floral................................................................................

Its Bella.

I have found her trail at last.

I lift E.J onto my back and run faster than I ever have before.

I will get Bella and Carlie back if its the last thing I do!

**Its shit I know but its the best I can do for now**

**Yours **

**Water phoneix**


	9. i am sorry and the plauges part 1

**I'm back**

EPOV

I ran and I ran and I ran.

The scent getting stronger with each step I took,

E.J to my surprise was still asleep. Twisting in my arms occasionally. She was so precious to me. So were Bella and Carlie. I was determined to get them back. Then we would be a family again.

I ran into a clearing.

The scent was so strong here. I looked around. I could see no-one. That's when I heard it.

An animalistic roar. A blonde female came flying past my head snarling as she did.

I span around to see my vision of beauty stood, panting slightly, with a feral look in her gold eyes.

She lunged forward and grabbed the other woman by her pale locks and threw her into a tree.

"WHERE IS SHE YOU FUCKING WHORE?!" Bella screamed whilst smashing who I could only assume as Claire into a rock.

"You will never find her. She is hidden away. Far away. When she dies it will be on your hands Bella. They were meant to be mine. You didn't deserve them. You didn't even want them. Well now you get your wish. You chose them over me, now you can't have any of us. The clock is ticking Bella. If you want to save them you must move fast."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Claire laughed maliciously.

"Well, Bellsy you once told me your favourite bible story was the story of Moses. I have poisoned your water, I have ruined your food, I have killed your animals, forced you to live in the dark, burnt your house down, released bugs into your homes, amphibians in the children's food, given what animals I didn't kill life threatening diseases, given the children lice and knats.

Do you remember what comes next my love?"

I tried hard to remember the last plague, I was slightly distracted by the screaming teen in my arms. I was trying desperately to hold her back.

E.J suddenly stopped struggling. She whispered the same time that Bella spoke.

"Death to the first born"

She suddenly wrapped her arms around me sobbing.

"I don't want to die daddy. Please don't let her kill me." She just kept saying it over and over again.

Bella let out a chilling howl as she ripped Claire apart. When the job was done she collapsed. Terror clouding her beautiful face.

She ran to us. Grabbed E.J and ran, I followed slightly behind thinking about what E.J had said, was she the first born? Did that mean that even though we had just met she could be stolen away from me?

And what of Carlie? Where was my other baby? Would I ever see her again?

It wasn't fair. I looked at Bella who had placed the sobbing girl on the ground and was circling a big rock. It looked so out of place in its surroundings and Bella's face was almost comical.

"Claire isn't as clever or original as she thought she was" she smashed a big hole into the rock and reached her arms in. She held them there for a few minutes then pulled them out holding...

...

.... CARLIE!

I dashed forward and held them both in my eyes. Carlie was crying into Bella's shoulder and Bella was rocking her back and forth. This meant, from my position, she was rocking forward straight on my groin and I will not lie and say it didn't affect me. It did very much so. I was practically purring from the sensation she was creating, I had to move away to stop myself from being found out.

Focus man... she has your daughter in her arms. I looked around and noticed something.

We were only five miles from the bloody house. I could see my family and Bella's tearing towards us and I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face as everyone embraced the two girls and Bella.

Esme informed me we had been away for ten days. It really did not feel like it. Carlisle was giving the girls a check-up, his thoughts shocked me. They were all of violence to the women who threatened the safety of his grandchildren, Carlisle the pacifist with violent and aggressive thoughts was just plain weird. I couldn't help the nervous laugh that fell from my lips. I was so happy. Nothing could take away from what I was feeling at this moment in time.

"Mummy" a little voice whispered before their body fell to the ground and started twisting and shaking in agony....................................................

Holy crap...

**I am that mean and I shall leave it there for now. I hope to up date soon and if I don't I hope not to be away that long again.**

**I know which twin is dying and I aren't going to change that but I am curious to see which you think it is. Which you would prefer dead. Like I said I aren't changing who may die but I am extremely curious to see who you suspect.**

**Is Claire really gone... will one of the twins die... find out in the next episode of **_**Cullen who?**_

**Yours faithfully**

**Water phoenix**


	10. sorryagain the plauges part 2

**I am sooooo sorry. I say I wont make you wait for ages and then I do.**

**I had so much on my plate with exams and stuff and then I just got the biggest writers block ever, it was so weird though, I knew what I roughly wanted to do but as soon as I tried to put it down the ideas went, usually I just cant get ideas. Any way on with the show... story. **

**I own nothing... alas poor nothing I own it well.**

Epov

My whole world slowed down. Everything had been fine then this happened. Have you ever tried running through water? No matter how hard you pull you still go at the same slow pace. That's what time did. I turned around after hearing my baby say "mummy" next thing I know she's on the floor shaking and screaming in agony. Blood and a blue liquid coming from her mouth and ears.

Bella was screaming and crying and holding her close, snarling at anyone who came near her and my angel.

E.J

Carlie.

I had not known them long and still I felt as if I had known them for ever, now one of my babies was being taken away from me.

There is nothing I can do to save Carlie.

I feel so useless watching her thrash in Bella's steel embrace.

I grip a howling, confused E.J to my chest. She kept saying things like "I don't understand, I'm the first born aren't I, I'm the dominant twin. Claire must of made a mistake. It cant be her. We have to help her." She couldn't stop shaking, the rest of her speech was drowned out by Bella's heartbroken roar.

"hold on baby, your going to be fine.... I love you, don't give up yet baby. Keep fighting for mummy. Come on my beautiful girl."

Carlie's eyes were clouding over, her ragged breath was becoming shallow.

I darted forward, Bella didn't stop me. She didn't care. I held the two of them in my arms. Praying for the first time in over a century, praying my baby would be ok.

"m....mmuummmy..........dddddaadddddddy...........it hurts.........i......i cant breath.......i cant see. Make it stop mummy. Please make it stop." More blood forced its way up her throat spilling out onto our linked hands. When they got linked I don't remember, I couldn't care less. My heart was being ripped out and stomped on a million times each second. I couldn't move. I kept telling her how brave she was, how much I loved her. To keep fighting and never stop.

It made no difference.

At two o'clock in the morning Carlie Michelle Swan-Cullen said her final words.

"I love you all so... so ...much. I have to go now, we will see each other..... again one day... I love you ... I love........."

Her little body moved no more, her eyes drifted close, with that my daughter died.

My animalistic roars joined that of Bella's and her family's and my families.

And with that time seemed to pass so slowly, the waves of grief came down on all our heads, we didn't recover anytime soon.

#

**Hope this is ok for you.**

**Let me know if you think there should be a way to bring Carlie back. Maybe through a deal of some sort.**

**This is not an all ay fic, I just needed something devastating to bring Edward and Bella together. The next chapter will be a few months later.**

**That maybe when Edward and Bella get together or not, it depends if I remember or not, I wont make promises I cant keep so I will say I will update as soon as I can.**

**Yours **

**Water phoneix**


	11. bopv a glimmer of hope

**BPOV**

Two years.... it has been two years to the day that my baby died.

Everything has changed. Bear doesn't joke, Sarah doesn't mess with the weather, Victoria and Laurent are in a constant war with each other over who is to blame, Chris has burned all his books and Garret doesn't move.

Esme is trying to help us all in the best way she can, Rosalie tries to help jasper because he is the only one E.J talks to now. She can't even look at me. Carlisle is still working at the local hospital, Alice blocks me and Edward from her mind and we don't know why. Emmet spends his time with Rosalie or bear, he seems so lost.

Then of course there is Edward. We were brought together through the grief. I still remember that first time.

(flashback flashback flashback flashback)

"Bella, for Christ sake you can't keep yourself locked up, she was my daughter too."

"how dare you. You didn't know her, you didn't raise her. You weren't there when she took her first steps, you weren't there when she said her first words. You weren't there!"

"AND WHOS FAULT IS THAT!?"

"**YOURS!**"

They stared at each other he reached his hand up and for one sickening moment she thought that he was going to hit her. He grabbed the back of her head and mashed his lips to hers.

There wasn't any love or caring in that first embrace, only need and desperation.

It was violent and hot. Doors and beds were broken, walls were cracked, and glass was smashed.

When it was over they lay in each other's arms, panting and sweaty, Edward was stroking her spine as she cried into his shoulder and neck.

(end flashback end flashback end flashback)

I want my baby back. Even thought the Cullen's hadn't known her long, a couple of days, they felt the loss just as much as the swans.

There is only one person who could bring Carlie back. My only true best friend. Someone who I haven't seen for years. Someone who the world has shunned. She left to save her sister form the Volturi and we haven't heard for her since.

Her powers are so close to mine, with a few added extras, she is a shape shifter and

Resturector.

I need Aries

**Sorry that it took so long,**

**I needed to think of a way to bring Carlie back. Bella and Edward are together but they are still grieving over Carlie and arguments are frequent. **

**E.J has closed herself off and the only reason she talks with jasper is she knows that he knows exactly how she feels, there is no hiding it from him so whats the point trying.**

**And I don't know yet what Alice is up to but as soon as I do you will.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad, give me your ideas and I'll see if I can fit them in.**

**Yours **

**Water phoneix**


	12. finding aries

Hello. I am so sorry words cannot describe how sorry I am but I have had so much trouble with my computer, it wouldn't turn on, it wouldn't turn off it, it wouldn't open word and then finally it packed in and deleted every file on it, the story and other important documents. I could have died I couldnt find it on fanfic either but I have found it now and know roughly where I am going. I am so very sorry.

Water phoenix xx

Aries pov. 2 years ago...

That stupid bitch. Why is it whenever she gets her stupid self in trouble I am always the one to have to sort it out. I mean what kind of idiot starts a fight with the volturi.....on their own.

Is a little common sense too much to ask for?

As I was scaling the wall of the highest tower in the whole bloody volturi building I was alarmed to feel something. Bella, something was terribly wrong, I could feel it consuming me, if she opened the link it had to be bad. I am not easily alarmed dear readers so this is a bit of a problem especially when my current situation calls for stealth and concentration. Sorry Gemini you can wait. Bella needs me. God I hope she's ok.

Bella pov. Present day.

I need to find Aries soon my life is falling apart. E.J is getting more and more shut off, she won't even talk to jasper now, she won't eat food, she won't hunt, I am so scared for my baby. Edward is not helping anything, he spends his time moping or trying to fix things that aren't broken, like the door or every chair in the current place we are staying. Carlisle tries to find ways to feed E.J without her knowing, it usually ends in him getting bitten. Jasper stays with me now e.j has stopped talking to him, Alice comes to but still spends her time blocking us from her mind. Esme cooks... none stop and if she isn't cooking she's cleaning. Its like she has to be moving he hands or she won't be able to cope anymore. Bear... I don't even want to go into that it will break my heart if I try, Chris sits staring into the fire for hours on end and only really moves to hunt then he goes back to the same spot. Victoria and Laurent have split up, none of us could believe it, it was horrible.

(flashback flashback flashback)

"FOR FUCK SAKE WOMAN SHUT UP" Laurent kicked the chair over and stood snarling at a shocked Victoria. " I AM SOOO SICK OF YOU, CARLIE WAS BELLA'S CHILD NOT YOURS SO STOP ACTING LIKE SHE WAS." Victoria had tears in her eyes. It is true she had been acting as if Carlie had been hers, I had put up with it because I understood in a way she felt like the girls were hers she had been there all the way through my pregnancy and at the birth.

It had been grating on everyone's nerves the way she would lounge around saying how much she missed her baby and how we needed to hurry up and find Aries so we could bring her baby girl back, I just took it because I figured everyone grieves differently but Laurent apparently had had enough.

"we all miss her and we are all doing our best to find Aries but your constant nagging and whining isn't helping anything. The way you are treating everyone especially me and Bella is appalling and you should be bloody ashamed. Sometimes....sometimes I think you were better suited to James."

Everyone gasped, Victoria looked like her heart was breaking. She loved him so much and for him to say something like that... well put it like this no-one else would have lived through a comment like that. And he just looked at her calm as you like and said " I love you but right now, I cant stand anymore of you. When you decide to grow up and act like an adult come find me." He sighed when she said nothing, just sat gaping. He turned to me with a slight smile "Bella I hope to return someday, when is up to Victoria, while I'm away I'll keep an eye out for Aries. I love you sweetie, you to e.j I'll miss you baby, be a good girl for your mother." And with that he was gone.

(end of flashback end of flashback end of flashback)

Other that the odd postcard we haven't heard form him since, Victoria is being stubborn and is refusing to go to him, she is adamant that he will come running back to her, I would like to point out that they broke up a year ago, somehow I don't think he is gonna come running back. My worry is he will find someone else, I don't doubt he loves her but if he thinks she has moved on he will too.

The everyone helps me look for Aries, we keep missing each other, sometimes by days sometimes by minutes. I know she is looking for me but what can I do we don't seem able to be in the right place at the right time. Our mind link is weak from not seeing each other in so long, we can talk but not sense where the other is and that is what is causing the problem. Why not tell each other where to meet, we have tried but it never seems to work, we seem to be getting delayed messages or something like I'll say it and she'll get it hours later and by then we'll have gone looking for her again.

It doesn't help that we cant stay in the same place for too long, we got a warming off the volturi to keep moving around because there are so many of us and it would attract too much attention. They just like making things difficult I think.

I have a feeling we will find her soon, Alice thinks so too its just a matter of when.

I will keep trying till we find her I just hope its not too late. God don't let it be too late.

Edward pov.

Trying to keep busy is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. We are close to finding this Aries girl but that makes no difference if anything it makes me more impatient. I want Carlie back, I want us too be a proper family, I want Bella to be my wife. I love her, she doesn't talk to me as much as she used too and we don't sleep together anymore. We had been until she decided that it was too soon, that we shouldn't be doing it out of grief, I had to agree it hadn't felt right being together under those circumstances but it had been progress in the right direction, it had been just sex but it was like it had been developing into something more. I try to get her to go out with me, to take her mind off things and to get back like how we were in the beginning. Before I had made the stupidest mistake of my life. I will make things work, I will get Bella back properly, we will get Carlie back, we will help e.j and we will be the biggest vampire family around. I am determined to do it no matter what.

........................................................................................

I hope you liked that. It felt good writing again. Please review and tell me what you thought. =)


	13. a step in the right direction

Hi again hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer. I don't own the twilight saga, I f I did I would be a lot happier, but I don't, so I'm not.

Aries pov. Present day.

Damn it all we were so close, only missed by an hour. Why is this happening, vampires don't miss each other so why is this happening to us.

That's it I have had enough of this.....'_Bella..........bellaaaaaaaa......'_

I just got disconnected, from her mind!

Someone is interfering with our connection there is no other explanation. This has never been the case before, we have stood on the other side of the world to test our link and it has been as clear as a bell and now its fuzzy. Something is happening, someone doesn't want us to meet up and I want to know why and who the fuck it is so I can tear them apart personally. If we leave this any longer we may not be able to bring Carlie back.

Carlie.

Sweet little Carlie, how did this happen. Poor Bella this must be so hard on her. She knows we cant leave it much longer, don't get me wrong I could still bring her back after a million years if I wanted but much longer than two and the person is changed, not in a physical sense but they are completely different. I don't know what would be harder on her, if we left it and didn't bring her back or if we brought her back and she wasn't the same person.

E.j, the little trouper is having more trouble with her powers by the sounds of it. I aren't all that surprised it must be killing her, Bella and this jasper guy to be empaths in that environment. All the more reason for me to try the link again.

'_Bella...bella.. can you hear me?'_

'_A...s! W..re ...yo..'_

Its so distorted but I get what she has said. 'Aries! Where are you'

'_Bella. Go home. Go to England I will meet you there, enough dancing around we are wasting time. Bella go home. Do you understand. Go home'_

'_I u....s..n. ...e m..t y.u .'_

'I understand, home, meet you there'

I will be there in a day at the most, if they aren't there I can wait, at least I still have my key..... she better have not bloody well changed the locks because I'm buggered if she has!

Bella pov..

Thank god we got a message through. I have been trying to tell her that from the start but i couldnt get it through, she always has been stronger minded than me.

I am so happy, we will be home in two days at the most. Oh crap, the locks! Oh well she'll never get there before us. When I told e.j I had heard from her aunt Aries she smiled for the first time in two years. It damn near broke my heart. She ate too, a mix of shepherds pie and cows blood, yummy..not, so glad I aren't human cos that would really put me off shepherds pie.

She slept a little today, she woke up screaming but still looked better for it. I am so glad, we all were. There is hope again. Me, e.j and jasper can stand being in the same room as more than ourselves again, I had tried to perfect blocking emotions out and teaching e.j and jazz but it hadn't worked when I had been in such a low place. It must have been terrible for them I know it was awful for me.

Everyone feels less tired now that we have a set course and there is no way we can miss her. Everyone except for Victoria. Last night we received a post card from Laurent saying it was clear to him Victoria had no interest in saving their relationship so he had found someone else. A sweet vampire called tammi. He had said how he hoped they could return and be part of the family again since he had been missing most of us terribly but that he understood if he wasn't welcome. We had taken a vote and all but one had wanted him back.

I felt bad for Victoria but he was family and right now that was a very precious thing to me. She said she understood but I don't think she does, my only hope is that this won't drive her away.

I wonder what tammi is like, she must be nice if Laurent likes her. I feel bad but I hope it doesn't last long, Victoria and Laurent are made for each other, they are just too stubborn to sort themselves out. The one thing I really do hope for is that she is a vegetarian otherwise there maybe trouble.

I can't wait to see Aries again, I hope Gemini is there too but knowing her she'll have got out of prison and legged it. Bless her, she may turn up but if something better comes up she will be drawn to it. She is just so easily distracted. I don't half love them both though, I knew them way before meeting the Cullens. They are like my sisters. I have missed them. It's been lonely and slightly dull without them, except obviously all the recent trouble. We had so much fun, playing pranks on everyone, learning from each other. Gemini and bear arguing was sooo funny because they were both so childish when they want to be. I still can't believe Gemini picked a fight with Jane, sometimes she can be stupid but she's not at all. She just likes pissing Aries off.

It will be good to see them again.

Aries pov..

CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP. The locks have changed, what the hell am I going to do. I cant stay out here all night but I cant get in, this place is sealed tight. I got here so much faster than I expected, not even a day! an hour at the most. I am going to have to find somewhere here to stay the night and hope they are back soon. I dug a bunker of sorts and covered myself with leaves. I don't know where Gemini has gone, I went to get her out of the volturi castle which if you ask me was too easy. When I got her out she stayed a month maybe and then ran off.....again. she sent me a text saying she would meet me here but whether or not she will remains to be seen.

"Arrrriiiiiiieeeeees"

I heard a man say my name but it cant have been, in fact it sounded more like the wind. I am so tired. I cant keep awake anymore. Soo tired.

Unknown pov...

Thats it my angel sleep well. I wish you could be in a bed with me, I could make you so happy. I need a second chance Aries. I love you I always have. I need you like a human would need air. I wish I could turn back the clock but I cant. I need you to love me and you will, I will get you to forgive me, take me back. Love me for all eternity.

I know you so well. I know that you hate the fact your eyes are violet, I love them like that, when you are happy they glitter, when you are interested they shine when your are angry they sparkle. I know that you love that your hair is so black snow white would look grey next to you. I know you hate that your skin is as pale as the snow that's threatening to fall on you because you can see all the freckles on your face and arms. I wonder if you have them any lower. Oh god I cant think about that.

My heart feels like it could burst from being so close to you. I could touch you, I can smell you. My mouth is watering with venom. I swallow it with difficulty, I could never hurt you angel but I cant be without you. I wont act now but I will. Sleep well my little angel, sleep and dream of me. I smile at that thought, I know it wont happen soon but you will want me as much as I want you. So once again sleep well.

..............................................................................................

Hope you like it as much as I like writing it. As usual please review tell me what you like tell me what you don't like. I have a couple of questions for you I would love to hear....read your guesses and opinions.

What are Aries and Gemini?

Will Gemini surface anytime soon

Is the person at the end a good guy who is misguided or an arse who is obsessed

Will I ever get my spell check to forgive me.

We will find out soon-ish I guess

Yours truly

Water phoneix


	14. the straw that broke bellas back

Hey guys sorry for the delay my computer crashed and wiped everything I had on this story including the next three chapters so now I'm gonna have to play it by ear cos I don't remember what was gonna happen.

Disclaimer.... you know what you know the drill I don't own it if I did my name would be Stephanie and I would be rich... but I'm not. 'wistful sigh'

Edward pov

Alice knows something. I know she knows something, she goes all distant and floaty and she doesn't think like she normally does. For instance right now she is trying to work out the square root of the square roots square root of pi..... in Arabic! It's giving me such a headache.

We got home a day or two after Bella's last 'message' to this Aries person. I hate that I don't know who has been hanging round my children. This woman looks about the same age as Bella, maybe a little older. Her features a certainly striking and I cant help but think that she would be pretty if she smiled but she only scowls or looks at people in contempt. The only people she shows any sign of emotion to is Bella and e.j.

I haven't seen her for a few days she is locked in the attic with Carlie and some unusual looking crystals, she only really surfaces to talk to Bella then disappears again. Bella says that it wont be long now but she has been saying that for nearly a week.

Ah Bella, she is so beautiful. I love her so much that my heart could start beating again. It hurts to look at her after what I have done. How can I not have believed her, how can I have treated her so badly. I wish she would give me a chance to show her how much I adore her. I have daydreams about all the ways I would ravish her and then. . . . . I cant think like that dammit. It only hurts more not to mention she can hear my thoughts now, I hope she didn't hear.

Bella pov

Did he honestly think I couldnt hear that. God I knew sleeping with him would be a bad idea. He took advantage of me when I was vulnerable. Oh who am I kidding I wanted and needed him as much as he needed me. I can never forgive him for what he has done. I needed him, I loved him and he abandoned me like I was nothing to him. They all did. Well now I have moved on and its time he did the same. Do I really want him to though.

I need space to think but they are every where I turn. I go to the library and Carlisle is there chatting with Chris being friendly and stupidly wonderfully like a father figure to me by telling me how strong I am how he is so proud of me and loves me like his own daughter.

I go in the kitchen and Esme and Rosalie are there with Victoria swapping recipes for the girls and beauty techniques acting too much like a mother and a protective big sister.

I go into MY study and jasper is there with e.j and the others giving them therapy for Christ sake, can you believe it, he sees me and asks me to come and sit with him and talk with him privately about this confusion I feel if I ever need help with it. HA your helping to make it buddy.

I got to the garden and Emmet and bear are wrestling on my flower beds and then Emmet has the audacity to ask his 'likle sissy kins' to join in.

I tried my last resort, I went to the centre of the woods to sit and think. I had half an hour before Alice decided sitting on a nearby tree watching me wasn't enough and she needed to come and sit next to me.

"Bella"

I decided not answering would shut the little pixie up.. . . . . wait a minute this is Alice I'm talking about she doesn't need a response, just a pulse. . or lack there of.

"Bella, I have seen something. Its about you and my brother.."

"there is no me and your brother"

"yet" she said smugly

Damn her.. -_- S:-l

"Do you want to see?"

She already knew my answer and had the nerve to huff at me.

"Alice your brother hurt me in ways you can only imagine and even then it wont come close, we may have slept together a couple of times recently but I have put a stop to that now and it wont happen again, it was a mistake when we were both vulnerable and grieving. Believe me when I say it meant nothing to me."

I felt better having gotten that off my chest.

I don't know how I expected Alice to react, angry, sad, disappointed. I honestly don't know but what she did do creeped me out.

She sat there and laughed in my face then whispered so I could barely hear her

"_liar_"

She smiled at me and slowly and gently put her hands to my temples, I felt as well as saw the visions rush through me. Visions of ms all sitting in my front room, Carlie there smiling her head off, E.J trying to tackle bear and Emmet at the same time and them tag teaming her, Aries and Gemini sat on one of the settees looking at us, Gemini smiling, Aries being herself and I love her for it. Edward holding my hand as the rest sit round a giant Christmas tree sharing out presents, having fun.

Next vision me holding Alice and Rosalie's hands as they give birth Emmet and jasper sat outside with Edward in the middle.

I sat through vision after vision trying to force Alice out of my head.

Finally with a scream I got the little she devil off me and had her pinned to a tree so she couldnt move. I kept my distance so I didn't rip her apart. I have never been as angry as this towards anyone including Edward the day he abandoned me. I watched her face changed as she saw no doubt my next move, she knew what she was doing. She'll learn. I don't give third chances. Hell I don't normally give second ones.

"HOW DARE YOU!" "b..b..bella I"

"NOOOO. YOU ARE DONE TALKING. YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ARE DONE RUINING MY LIFE."

I stepped towards her as she struggled to free herself.

I could smell the Cullens and my family racing towards us but I couldnt honestly care.

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND FORCE YOURSELVES ON ME. NO-ONE ASKED YOU TO STAY. YOU HAVE COME INTO MY LIFE AND DONE NOTHING BUT FUCK WITH IT..."

Here they were, come to save their precious pixie but I was nowhere near done with her yet. With any of them.

"I am tired of taking everything lying down. Well no more. You have interfered with our lives and now I am through. You are responsible for the death of my daughter, my daughter who you abandoned me because I was carrying her. now you come and you want to play happy families. I say no. You lost your chance when you ran away and tore my heart out and took it with you."

I studied them. Alice still trying to free herself with fear in her eyes, jasper being held back by Emmet who in turn was being held back by bear in my defence, Esme in a defensive crouch not wanting to attack but she would if I hurt Alice, Rosalie looking furious and betrayed, really? Carlisle ready to act peacemaker but like Esme crouched ready to attack if necessary. Edward with tears in his eyes, not knowing what to do, defend me or Alice. Ha if he has any brains he'll stay where he is.

Aries appeared at my side in a small puff of purple smoke, she looked at the Cullens then looked at me, she crouched and snarled warning them to stay back.

" you heard Bella, you are unwanted. Leave."

" not without his daughters." Oh Emmet, Emmet ,Emmet. Stupid.

Aries had him bound before he could even blink. the impressive thing was she never left my side.

"Her daughters, never forget, your betrayal of her showed you had no interest you don't get to pick and choose. They will never pick you over her. You may as well leave willingly or we will force you."

That's just one of the many things I love about Aries, she doesn't have to raise her voice to get the point across. God help you if she is angry enough to shout.

They looked at us as if seeing us for the first time. I let Alice down before binding them all so they couldnt do anything rash. That's when I felt it, a sharp pricking sensation in the back of my head it began to grow. I couldnt keep my hold over them, the pain was too intense. I saw Aries' face before the world went completely black. The pain grew and grew till I couldnt stand it. my head was being split in two from the inside. I ....i ...........

Sometime later that week b pov

Hmmm.. oh god that hurts. The light is way to ... light. When I an finally see again I notice I'm in a crowded room of beautiful people. The most handsome man sat right next to me holding my hand. He is so cold but not at the same time not. His eyes a gorgeous shade of amber starring at me in concern.

"Bella?!" is that my name? It sounds familiar but I'm not sure.

"wh..." god my throat hurts "who . y..y..you?"

I really don't know who these people are or why they are looking at me like that.. oh god do I have something on my face, please lord I don't ask for much (least I don't think I do) but please with this beautiful ,beautiful man next to me please don't let me have something on my face.

"Bella don't you recognise me. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He is almost crying, god I wish I could sort this out in my head, all this noise. What did he say his name was culling, colon, culming? Oh Cullen right. Cullen?

"Cullen who?

He cried out and six other people hissed in something like pain at this. Shit did I say that out loud. Oh I hope I haven't offended him, he seems to know me.

"Bella?" "Aries" oh so I know her, yes I do know her, she has been my constant friend and sister for years, she has a sister Gemini, I know her too, slightly ditsy but loyal as anything. I remember my family, my ..daughters. But these others who are they. Why don't I know them if they know me. Oh I feel dizzy.....

E pov

I feel sick, my heart is breaking and its this little woman in front of me is the cause of it and she doesn't even know why. I love her so much. What has happened? Why doesn't she remember me? Us? I want to take her in my arms and run as fast as I can for as long as I can till we are alone but I cant, we have to find out what's happened.

I wish love could heal what's happened 'cause I have plenty of that to spare.. god I sound like a sap. I need to get it together for Bella's sake. For our children's sake.

Maybe this is the second chance I've been dreaming of. I'm not going to waste this one. Ill be everything she needs and more.

* * *

Sorry about the delay but like I said it cant be helped.

Let me know what you think. Love it, hate it, just about tolerate it. I want to hear what you think

Thanks for bearing with me

Yours water phoenix


End file.
